Hunter
The Hunter was a powerful being created by Zod, Faora and Ursa to destroy Superman and release them from the Phantom Zone. He had the ability to absorb anything he touched. He nearly killed Superman when he absorbed Green Kryptonite. But Superman puts himself in a Kryptonian trance, and he returns to battle him again. The creature destroys himself when he fires a blast of electricity at Superman and it is deflected back to him by a satellite dish. Powers and Abilities Super powers *'Alien Physiology': Hunter was an alien, the only member of his kind to ever exist. His physiology gives him fantastic abilities. *'Matter and Energy Absorption': Hunter can absorb any form of energy or matter, such as water, which can allow him to transform into living liquid. Also, he has absorbed steel, kryptonite and electricity, taking on their forms. *'Energy Projection': When he absorbs energy, he can also project it as an energy attack, like he did when he absorbed electricity. *'Transformation': His absorption powers give him the ability to transform into various forms of matter, depending on what he absorbs. *'Metamorphosis': If the Hunter were to absorb a malleable substance, such as clay, and take on that form, he would be able to change his shape. *'Superhuman Strength': He possessed the same strength level that Superman did, however that would sometimes depend on what matter he absorbed. *'Superhuman Speed': He was insanely fast. He once zipped over to Lois Lane, grabbing her, and knocking Jimmy Olsen down in what seemed to be one single move. *'Superhuman Stamina': The Hunter told Superman he had "all of his powers and more." His stamina is no doubt just as great as Superman's. *'Invulnerability': Unless Hunter absorbs a form of matter that is weaker than he is, he is quite invulnerable. The only reason he was destroyed was because he had took the form of electricity, which was far weaker than his body normally is. *'Flight': He can fly just like Superman. *'X-Ray vision': He can see through anything except lead. *'Heat vision': He has the ability to generate heat from his eyes. *'Enhanced Senses': His sense of hearing, smell and touch are all at a superhuman level. *'Telescopic vision': His eyes can also function in a manner similar to a telescope. *'Infrared vision': He can see the infrared spectrum. *'Microscopic Vision': He can see things on a microscopic level. *'Super Breath': He can use the air in his lungs to create an incredible wind to blow people away or freeze them. *'Self-Sustenance': He doesn't need water, air, sleep or food to survive. *'Dimensional Teleportation': He had the ability to break the Phantom Zone barrier. He was unable to teleport anyone else though, just himself, as he had to use a Phantom Zone Projector in order to free his creators. Abilities *'Hunting': He is a skilled hunter. *'Tracking': As with most skilled hunters, his tracking abilities are most noteworthy. *'Advanced Hand-to-Hand combat': He was able to hold his own in hand-to-hand combat against Superman, who himself is a fairly skilled fighter. Weakness *'Power Limitation': His power is limited by what he absorbs. If he absorbs matter that is significantly weak, such as glass, then he too will become weak like glass, and easily shattered. Appearance Superman (TV series) (1988): *The Hunter References External Link *Hunter at the DC Database Category:Monster / Creatures Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Ruby-Spears characters Category:Ruby-Spears Category:Villains Category:Aliens